The Price of Secrecy
by Prince of Persia
Summary: The gap between Yuki and Ayame seems to be growing bigger. Strange enough Yuki starts to wonder why, because it’s not his doing, it Ayame’s! Ayame seems to be ignoring Yuki, not the other way around. So Yuki goes to investigate. NOT SLASH!
1. A New Enemy

**Chapter one: A New Enemy**

The sky...The cold, uncaring, black sky, was just as dark as the man's out fit as he jumped to roof top to roof top. He kept jumping until he made it to his destination, an old gothic church. He kneeled down behind the cross and glanced at the road below. He turned his back to the street and opened his leather suitcase, and began to assemble his S2 AM custom Sniper Rifle.

"One bullet should be enough..." He whispers to the wind as he loaded the gun and prepared for his target. He paced the barrow of his gun under the arm of the tall dark cross. And he waited. Fifteen minuets felt like an hour, but he found his target walking right past the church. "Found you. I told you, you couldn't hide for too long."

He grinned as the tall bald man walked straight into the cross arrows of his sniper riffle. He pulled the trigger and the man fell back as his head exploded. "Mission complete," he says as he put the rifle on his shoulder ans picked up the brief case. Taking one last look at the carcass, he turned and jumped off of the roof. Close to hitting the floor, he grabbed the fire escape and slid to a halt. He looked behind him and ran. Once he was away from the area, he jumped down off of a small bridge.

He dropped to the floor, pulled out a small, thin plastic box from his pocket. The man pressed the button and a Lotus M250 materialized out of thin air as the clocking device disengaged. Opening the door, he threw his brief case into the side seat and took apart his gun. He placed it into the case and with a snap, it closed. He closed the door and walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. Another press of a button and the door slid shut, and a screes appeared on the wind shied. The man took out a laptop and typed "MISSION: COMPLETE". "As he typed, he stopped suddenly and rested his back against the back rest of the chair. "Next target?" He asked the computer.

One word appeared on the computer dash screen. "SOHMA".

"Gure-san! Gure-san!" Ayame yelled as he pounded on the door. "Shigure! I need your help! I"m in trouble!"

**A/N: Well, What do you think? Please read and review. Thanks so much. **


	2. Trouble arises

**Disclaimer: I down own Fruits Basket**.

**Chapter 2: Trouble arises**

Shigure ran to the door as he heard Ayame yelling: "Gure! Gure! Help me! Quick!" When Shigure opened the door, he looked worryingly into Ayame's eyes. "What is it, Aya?"

Ayame gasped for breath and was doubled over with his hands on his bended knees, as if he ran all the way there. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was around him. "Gure-san! It's terrible! Just terrible! I have no inspiration for my next outfit!"

Shigure gasped. "Oh no...Aya. That is terrible! But, do not fret. Stay over tonight and I will give you all the inspiration you need." He said slyly.

"Alright!" They said in unison.

"Come inside, come in." Shigure said as he lead Ayame into the house.

"Why thank you." So Ayame fallowed Shigure into his house and walked over to the dinning area and sat at the table. Just then Tohru walked down the stairs.

"Oh! Good evening, Ayame-san. Would you like anything to eat? I'm just about to make some dinner," she said happily.

"Oh, please Tohru. I am feeling quite down. I would like something warm."

"How about some Miso Soup?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you, Princess."

Tohru smiled and walked into the kitchen, then Shigure spoke."What's really bothering you, Aya?"

Ayame's smile faded fast but appeared just as quick. "Hum? What are you talking about, dear Shigure?"

Shigure rested his elbows on the table and said in a low voice. "You don't lose your inspiration for nothing small, dear Ayame."

"I have no clue what you are talking about!" He said in a sing-song voice.

But Shigure spoke in yet a lower tone. "Ayame. It's seven at night. You were running. Your hair is messed up, your shoes and dress are dirty. You had no care in what you were walking in tonight. So, it must be something big."

Ayame smiled yet again, but this time he wore it like a mask. "You know me too well. Yes... something...has been bothering me...I...I think that...," Ayame stopped suddenly and watched Yuki walk down the stairs. When Yuki caught sight of his older brother, he stopped suddenly.

"Oh...you're here...Nii-san..." Yuki said calmly.

Ayame turned to face Shigure. "I need to use your bathroom, Gure-san." Ayame went to his feet and walked past Yuki without even looking at him.

Yuki turned and watched his brother walk down the hall. Then he faced Shigure and asked, "Is... something wrong?"

Shigure sighed, "I'm not sure."

Ayame walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned to face the mirror and he smiled at himself; next he began to fix his messy hair. Once it was to 'Ayame's taste', he smiled again at the mirror. He put his hand on the door to open it, when his cell phone rang. Without even looking to see who was calling, he picked up his phone and answered. "Yes, hello!" He said his sing-song voice.

"Ayame Sohma?"

"This is him," he said cheerfully. "Whose--?" Ayame looked down at his cell phone as he heard the caller hang up. "He-hello? Hello?..." Ayame's heart began to race. So he wasn't imagining things. He looked back at the bathroom mirror and saw his scared refection. Without missing a beat, he put his phone in his pocket and left the room.

Before he entered the dinning area, he pulled together his bearing and pranced into the room. Tohru had just finished setting down the food and had just sat down to eat. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure had already started.

"Come eat, Ayame-san." Tohru said, happily, as she began to serve him.

"I am sorry, but I really must be going."

Shigure looked up, "already?"

"Yes...something...came up. You know how things can be." He said, smiling. Ayame walked to the table, bent over, and kissed Tohru on the hand and patted Kyo on the head ("Get off!"). Ayame looked at Shigure and stated, "Well then bye, bye!" And he turned to leave.

"Nii-san?" Yuki asked confused.

Ayame, without stopping, left the kitchen.

Shigure went to his feet and followed him. He found Ayame at the door way, putting on his shoes. "Aya, what are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Doing? Doing what? I'm putting my shoes on to go home." He said innocently.

"You are ignoring Yuki."

"Who?" Ayame stood and fixed his hair.

"YUKI!"Shigure rose his voice.

"Oh!" Ayame laughed. "I am not."

Shigure rose an eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter. "You were going to tell me something?"

"Just about Mine." Ayame said simply. "She doesn't want to work, and it's showing up on the clothes she makes. That's all. Well, I best be off." He walked out of Shigure's house and walked down the street.

As he walked he thought to himself,' _I have to apologize to her later. Mine works just fine. But...it might not be best to tell Shigure what is going on.'_

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 2! I hope you all like it and please review! Thanks so much!**


	3. Imagining not

**Well, here is Chapter three! I really hope you like it! This story idea has been sitting under my bed for a LONG time so it finally has seen some light! I'm so very glad that you reviews have said such wonderful things about it. Oh, I wanted to thank Mr. Random Person, because he/she reviewed and there was no way on thanking you. So if you read this, thank you for reviewing. And therest of you all too. Please enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 3: Imagining not**

As Ayame walked away from Shigure's house, he smiled at himself. _I'm fine! _He thought to himself. _I probably was just imagining it. _He realized that the thought was just to make him feel better. He was not imagining it. There was signs of someone following him. He sighed deeply. But to ignore the beating of his heart, he began to hum a song.

As he hummed he realized how quiet it was, and how dark. He shrugged it off and tried to ignore the fact that his feet were hitting the pavement a bit too loud for someone so light. So, Ayame began to skip.

He heard a foot step that was not his own. Panic griped at his throat like a cold, clawed hand. He ceased his skipping and quickened his pace. He didn't dare himself to look over his shoulder. As Ayame walked quickly, he passed a large store with a grand window for advertizement. He glanced at the window as if he was going to fix his hair but he saw some movement in the shadows. He continued his walking, his heart pounding as if it were going to burst from his chest.

_What shall I do?_ He asked himself. His hand fumbled for his cell phone, ready to call for help, but he stopped himself. _If I call someone...then I could be shot before I get the phone to my ear! Dear God! What can I do?_ He noticed to his left was a dark alleyway. He argued with himself wether he should take it or not. _It could be a dead end...Or maybe if I continue down this road...it might be easier for him to get me! What do I do!_ At the last second, he took the alley. When he was out of sight of the road he broke into a run.

There was no longer a point for stealth, Ayame's follower began to run as soon as he heard Ayame's feet hit the pavement. He ran with such quietness that Ayame was unsure if he was still being followed.

Ayame looked over his shoulder and saw his unheard follower. The man was tall and was wearing slick, dark clothes. Ayame saw a shimmer of a concealed weapon. He faced the front again and at that precise moment, he tripped over a large garbage bag. As he crashed to the ground he heard the crack of the gunshot. Heart ready to burst from his chest, Ayame scampered to his feet, but in the process, he fell to his knees. He tried to crawl away, but the man jumped onto Ayame's back and grabbed his long white hair. Ayame felt the cold thin blade of his attacker's knife at his neck. Sweat fell from Ayame's brow.

The man's breath was hot in Ayame's ear. "Ayame Sohma...You are a difficult man to follow. But you were told that you couldn't hide for too long."

"Hide? I- I- I d-don't know w-wh-what you are t-ta-ta-talking about." Ayame stammered.

The man pulled the knife closer on to Ayame's neck. Blood trickled down onto his shirt and he gasped. "Don't...lie...to me!" The man said and with each emphasized word, he dug the knife deeper to Ayame's neck. "Now, you can come quietly or with a slit throat. It makes not difference to me. You are worth enough dead."

Ayame swallowed hard. He nodded slowly and felt his follower pull him to his feet. The man began to pull him back the other direction. Ayame slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a very expensive and very sharp pair of scissors, used for cutting cloth. He quickly stabbed them into his captor's hand.

The man cried out in plain and released his hold on Ayame. Ayame turned tail and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. As he ran images came into his mind. _Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Mine, Yuki! Dear Lord! What have I gotten myself into! In seconds that man could be on me again! Or worse! Walking away leaving me with a knife in my back! Dear God! Please help me! _Ayame ran through more alley ways, down side roads, past houses until his shop finally came into view.

He ran to the door, fumble for the keys, pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind him. He collapsed on the floor with his back against the door. He gasped for breath and attempted to clam his fast beating heart. He glanced behind him and to his horror he saw his follower running toward the shop. Ayame, quickly crawled toward the back of his shop and he hid behind a counter. There was a moments silence until the sounds of gunshots were heard. The glass to his shop shattered, clothes were destroyed. Ribbons, dresses, suits, customs fell softly to the ground.

Five minuets felt as if it lasted forever, until the rounds had ceased. Ayame tensed. Surely the follower must think he was dead. And it that was the case, would the man come to look and smirk over Ayame's could be dead body? The sound of glass cracking proved just that. The sound of foot steps proved to be closer than Ayame wished he to be. There was a long pause and then to Ayame's relief, the sound of sirens was heard in the distance. Ayame's follower swore and fled.

Ayame sat in a daze, his chest heaving. He quickly pulled out his cell phone, dropping his phone in the process. He dialed Hatori's number once his fingers had controlled their shaking a little. As the phone rang he began to ask himself. _Shall I call him? What will he say?_

"Hello Ayame. What are you bothering me with this time?" Hatori's tired voice asked over the phone.

Ayame quickly hung up. He didn't want to talk to anyone now, when he just realized that he had just escaped death.

**Well, there is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I really liked writing it. I love Ayame anyways. **

**White or silver hair, which ever you prefer.**


	4. Sleep is Good

**Hello there. Finally the 4th chapter. Sorry I took so long! I'm not sure but did I ever say I didn't own Fruits Baskets? Well, I don't. sigh Anyways, thank you all for reading and for saying such nice things. I hope I never fail you all, my new friends!**

**Chapter 4- Sleep is Good**

Hatori was fully awake now. He stared at his phone in disbelief. "Did...he really...hang up on me?" Hatori couldn't believe his luck! He could go back to sleep! Oh, the beautiful sleep that he longed for, for so long! Yes! To lay down in this semi-comfortable bed and fall straight to sleep! Hatori placed his phone on the bed stand and lied down. With his back to the phone and his eyes closed, he planned to sleep for a rare whole two hours! That was four half hours! And a hundred and twenty minuets! Oh, how wonderful! Two whole hours!

Yes! Sleep! Finally!

What of Ayame?

Forget it, two hours!

What if he's in trouble?

But two hours!

What if he's hurt?

One hour and fifty-nine minuets! Please!

What if something terrible happened!

One hour and fifty-eight minuets! Stop thinking!

Ayame could be hurt and you are sleeping!

Damn it! Fine! There goes my precious one hour and fifty-seven minuets!

Hatori cures himself for getting up. He pulled on his shirt and shoes. He grabbed his keys and phone from the night stand and left to the car. Once he sat in his car he dialed Ayame.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey! It's Ayame! Sorry I could not answer my cell phone, and it's a real big shame because I don't have a house number that you can call to. Have you tried calling my shop? The number is 407- 572-7436? But after 7:30 the answer machine will pick it up so if you call after then, you won't find me there! So anyways, I'm probably off with my dear lovely brother Yuki; so why not leave me a message!"

Hatori hung up his phone and called Shigure.

"Hello...?" Shigure asked groggy.

"Shigure. It's me." Hatori said almost the equal of his friend's grogginess.

"Oh! Tori-san!" He said, suddenly awake. "For what do I owe the pleasure...at midnight?"

"Where is he?" Hatori asked as he rubbed his eyes and just noticed that he had shadows under them.

"Who?"

"Who else!" Hatori barked. "Him!"

"Oh! Aya!" Shigure giggled. "He left here about half an hour ago. Why?"

Hatori hesitated, due to a yawn. "Mm...He called about five minuets ago. But he just hung up. He didn't wait to say hello."

"Hum...I'll call him back." Shigure said, slightly worried. "He has been acting really weird today."

"Call me back as soon as you hear from him." Hatori hung up his cell phone and rested his head against the head rest. He dropped his phone on the passenger seat and closed his eyes.

His phone rang a minuets later and he answered. "Yes?"

"He didn't answer." Shigure said concerned.

"Alright." Hatori started his car and got ready to drive to Ayame's shop. "Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No, I need to get dressed. Go to him and call me with what ever happened. I'll be their as soon as I can." He hung up.

Hatori hung up his phone and began his way to Ayame's shop.

**Hi! Alright, I know this chapter is short, but I am in such a hurry to get this updated. I'm sorry it was out of character, I have like 2 more seconds before I'm kicked off! Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Oh! And by the way, the number that is typed down, it's not a real number so don't try to call it, you'll just waste your minuets. Thanks!**


	5. But Friends Are Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Hey there! I'm sorry that the last chapter was short, but guess what! So is this one! It's even shorter than the last. But the next one's, especially the 7th one will be longer, I promise. I'm sorry that they are short but there is no way to put them into one long chapter and make it sound good. And besides,(As our great Ayame says:) "this is fun!"**

**Chapter 5: ...but friends are better.**

Hatori was only two streets from Ayame's shop. As he yawned, he told himself that he must see this to the end. He yawned again. Damn it! This was the 4th night, in a row, that he hasn't slept! Ayame better have a good reason for not picking up his stupid phone. And Ayame better have an even better reason for calling him at such a late hour.

Hatori stopped at a red light and sighed deeply. He glanced at his cell phone's clock. 12:25 am. Man... there was no way he was going to get an sleep now. The light turned green and Hatori tuned left on Ayame's street. He felt his heart drop.

There were police cars on the side of the road; there were ambulances and cops every where. There was even a police line. Hatori's heart pounded. Dear God! Ayame is hurt! And I actually wanted to go to sleep! Hatori parked at the corner and ran out of his car. There was an ambulance that was closing their doors. Hatori ran as fast as he could but he was too late. The ambulance drove off into the night. "No! Wait, Ayame!" He yelled out but was forced to stay put due to a police.

"Sir, you can't pass through here."

"Let me go..." Hatori pulled away from the cop and his back hit the wall. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He cursed himself for stalling. The last thing he could have done was been here while they took him away. Why had he taken so long! Ayame...

"Tori-san?"

Hatori looked up and stared into Ayame's bright yellow eyes. He had never, ever, (and might he emphasize NEVER and EVER) felt so happy to see the snake. "Ayame!" Hatori was about to hug him but stopped him self. "Ayame..."

"Tori-san!" Ayame said happily, though he sounded surprised to see Hatori there.

Hatori stared at Ayame. Ayame stared back. Then Hatori spoke. "Ayame, why did you call me?"

"Um..."

"Then just hang up?"

"Well..."

"And what the hell happened here!"

**A/N: Alright. I am truly sorry that this is really short. But hopefully they won't be so short from now on. Thanks so much for reading and please review! Thank you so much! Oh. i also wanted to thank my lovely friend, Zuki-chan! Thank you for the birthday girft! You made me cry. **


	6. Truth comes out, well sort of

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Thank you for reading and like I promised, this chapter will be longer. Oh, and I wanted to thank a very special person. And that person is...drum-roll...Skrblr. Skrblr gave me a wonderful quote and was so kind that allow me to use it. So thank you Skrblr, and I'm so happy that you read my story! **

**Chapter 6: Truth comes out...well sort of...**

Mine stared, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "...What?"

Ayame sighed, but gladly repeated his tale. "What I said was: My apologies, Mine. I was dancing with the mannequins, you see, and one had such dreadful coordination that we both ended up crashing through the window."

Mine continued to stare, and she shook her head to try and register what her boss was saying. "Boss ...are you telling me that...Hatori-san...believed this story?"

"Of course not!" He said happily and laughed as he remembered the night before.

* * *

"So what happened?" Hatori asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"My dear Hatori. Why, I was dancing with the mannequins, you see, and one had such dreadful coordination that we both ended up crashing through the window." Ayame laughed at his own story.

Hatori stared. "Do you really expect me to believe that stupid story?"

"...Well...yes." Ayame said simply and smiled.

"Then why are there cops? Why are your dresses on the floor with holes in them! And why is every window broken!" Hatori yelled, trying to hold on to last bit of sanity.

Before Ayame could come up with another tall tale, one of the deceive's found his way to them, and addressed Ayame.

"Mr. Sohma? We have collected all of the bullet shells and we will inform you when we have caught the assasin. Would you, in the mean time, like a police around you at all times?"

"No, no. That is quite alright! It will not be necessary." Ayame stated cheerfully and waved his hand close to the deceive's face. The detective backed off and rose an eyebrow. Ayame continued, "But do not fret, I will inform you, my dear Watson, if this were to happen again. I am quite sure that this was a one time thing. And if it wasn't, I am also sure that your lovely Samurai-sword-swinging-self have scared them all off."

The detective looked as if he thought Ayame belonged into a mental house, but he kept his mouth shut. He nodded and walked off. Soon there were only about five detectives left and they were all investigating Ayame's shop.

Hatori turned back to Ayame. "Dancing...huh?" His sanity slipping away.

"Well..."Ayame felt his face redden and his hand, unconsciously stroked his long, white hair.

Hatori rolled his eyes and noticed the cut on Ayame's neck, and his face turned pale. "Ayame! Your neck!"

Ayame also turned pale and clasped his hand over it. "It's nothing!"

"Why are you lying to me! Bullets, assasins, and your neck slit! That is an artery! Someone tried and almost succeeded in killing you!" He lashed out.

"..."Ayame gapped at a loss for words.

* * *

As he was now. But he simply smiled. "Do not fret my dear, Mine. I will fix the shop soon."

**A/N: So... there is chapter 6. Like I said it was longer, right? Right! laughs And don't worry the next one is going to be longer. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks again, to all of you for reading my fanfiction. And thank you Skrblr. Well then, bye-bye!**


	7. More Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**A/n: Thank you so much for reading my last chapters! And like I said before, this one will be much longer. Sorry it's taken me so long to get it typed. Tech/run crew can be a real pain sometimes...**

**Chapter 7: More lies**

"Good morning Sohma-kun." Tohru said cheerfully as she set the last of the delicious breakfast on the table.

Yuki staggered toward the table with his eyes halfway closed. As he slowly made his way to the dining room he was stopped by a wall, and he bumped his head on to it.

"Stupid..." Kyo stated under his breath, as he turned toward to the tv and continued to eat.

When Tohru placed the last of the morning tea on the table, she helped guide the still asleep Yuki to the table where he awoke five long minuets later.

"So, where is Shigure?" Yuki asked when he finally woke up.

"I'm not sure..." Tohru answered and thought deeply. "He must have left very early this morning." She sighed and began to serve Yuki some hot tea. "Careful Sohma-kun, it's still hot," she added.

"He left late last night." Kyo mentioned simply, as his attention was turned from the television.

"Did he?" Tohru asked slightly concerned. "When did he leave?"

"...Around midnight, he ran out really fast." Kyo said after a bit of thought.

"Why so late?" Tohru gasped, now really worried. "Did something happen? He hasn't called back yet?" Tohru dropped her chopsticks and placed her hands on her mouth. "Oh no! What if there is something keeping him?"

"I don't know, nor do I care." Kyo sighed and turned his attention back to the tv. "You're giving it too much thought. He's most likely bothering Hatori or hanging out with Ayame." Kyo picked up the remote and began to change the channels on the tv.

"Wait! Put it back!" Yuki yelled, placing the tea on the table.

"No!" Kyo said angrily and changed them faster, until the channels were a blur.

"Now!" Yuki jumped over the table and snatched the remote away from the cat. He changed the channel and sat back down.

"Hey! Give it back you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki ignored him, so Kyo turned to the tv and they all sat still and watched the it.

It was the news.

"...since the attack happened late last night, the man responsible is still unknown, but it is thought that he has some connection with the assassin on the Church Murder. We are still unsure of the reason why this attack occurred, but the police are doing everything in their power to discover the assassin responsible and the reason of why this attempt murder took place.

"In the mean time, try to stay indoors after dark and always lock up. In other news..."

What ever was the other news, they never heard. They were all staring at Ayame's shop on the tv. The shop's display windows were gone and broken glass lied on the ground, the walls had holes in them, and the clothes lied on the ground like dead bodies.

Kyo and Tohru turned to Yuki with their mouths open. Yuki was staring at the tv, his face was pale and his eyes were wide. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran out of the house.

Yuki ran as fast as his legs could move. He was unsure of what to think. Soon his heart began to ache, but he was, again, unsure if it was due to the running or it was because of the fact of what happened to his brother. _Does this have anything to do with how_ _Nii-san has been treating me?... Dear God... please let him be alright!_

When Yuki reached his brother's shop, he stood at the corner, and he waited, not wanting to see if his brother was gone. He glanced around the corner and to his relief, he saw his brother walk out of the broken shop and look up at it. He seemed to be talking on the phone. Yuki smiled and walked out to his older brother. As he got closer he was able to hear what Ayame was saying.

"No! You...arg...Yes...Yes...I know you understand, but...can you listen to me?...Yes...I know... but...(sigh)...wait!...Oh, come on!...Do you understand? That man tried to ki..." Ayame stopped talking as he saw his brother's reflection on the destroyed window. Then as if he hadn't stopped, he continued. "Yes...I understand...How much will it be?...That's quite a lot just to fix a shop...Oh, alright. Well, then bye-bye!" He added cheerfully and hung up his phone.

Yuki noticed that his brother's tone had changed dramaticly in that conversation. The first time, it was very unlike him. It was deeper and respectful. Then when he paused it was back to his annoying self. Though he was watching his brother, Yuki didn't notice when he turned off his cell phone.

Without looking back, Ayame ventured into his shop, and Yuki followed. When Yuki reached his brother, he was ticked. "I know that you know that I'm here!" He yelled.

Ayame stopped and spun around. He said, more cheerfully than he had intended, "Oh! Yuki! How have you been?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you fool!" Yuki yelled. Ayame winced and tried to smile back at his younger brother, with no sucess. Yuki stared at his brother and crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly, Ayame turned pale and yelled to Yuki, "MOVE!" Yuki stared, confused, even when Ayame pulled him by the hand and dragged him to the floor. "What!" Yuki asked, then he heard gunshots. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea!" Ayame lied. "But stay close!" Ayame crawled out of the room and Yuki followed. They crawled out of the back of the shop and Yuki grabbed his brother by the arm as Ayame closed the door behind them. "Why are there people shooting us?"

Ayame gasped for breath and rested his back against the wall. "I'm...not sure..."He stated, breathing hard. "It might...have been a...sale, that has...gone wrong..."

"What...? A sale?" Yuki asked and then he heard the bullets cease, and again, Ayame pulled his arm and yanked him down the ground. Ayame made sure they were hidden by the garbage cans and he put a long slender finger in front of his lips.

Then the door was kicked down and a man dressed in black stepped out of the shop. The man was holding a gun in his hands. He looked around the back alley and yelled when he saw no sign of anyone. "Sohma! Where in the hell are you hiding, you fucking rat! Stop being a coward!...Show yourself!...Damn it!"

Soon after the man left, his foot steps could be heard on the broken glass and then the sound of screeching tires driving off proved of the man's retreat. Yuki, his face pale, looked up at his equally pale brother but Ayame did not return Yuki's stare.

**A/n: Wow, that was pretty long, now wasn't it? Atleast compared to the other one's...right? Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the cursing. I really don't like to say or write them, but it builds more effect I guess. Well, hopefully the next chapter will not take so long to type. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!**


End file.
